


It’s Seongwoo’s birthday

by always_wannaone_1



Series: Onghwang Household [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_wannaone_1/pseuds/always_wannaone_1
Summary: How OngHwang household is a lovely chaotic world.





	It’s Seongwoo’s birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Woojin-oldest (7yrs old)  
> Baejin-middle (6yrs old)  
> Guanlin-youngest (4yrs old)

“JINYOUUUUNG!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO?” Woojin scream in horror when he saw the banner that he made. The Happy Birthday Appa Seongwoo written in the banner was already splashed with red painting.

 

“I was just trying to draw above Appa Seongwoo’s name but the paint brush is dripping. Im sorry.” Jinyoung said feeling guilty for ruining the banner.

 

“I TOLD YOU TO JUST DRAW AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAPER. LOOK WHAT YOU’VE DONE.NOW YOU RUINED IT.” Woojin said while looking dejectedly in the banner.

 

“I ALREADY SAID SORRY. WHY ARE YOU STILL SHOUTING AT ME ITS NOT LIKE I INTENTIONALLY RUINED IT!” Jinyoung shouted too because he is feeling pissed that his hyung is shouting at him when he already said sorry.

 

“Babeeee go down, did you not hear the kids shouting?” Seongwoo said groggily while shaking the person who is hugging him so tight.

 

“Hmmmm. Happy birthday to the best husband I’ve ever had.” Minhyun said when he opened his eyes and kiss his husband in the lips.

 

“Im your only husband Min unless you have other husband that you’re hiding from me.” Seongwoo said with eyes still closed.

 

Minhyun chuckled and kissed Seongwoo’s left eye “You” and then the right eye “are” ,his forehead “My”, his left cheek “Only” and the right cheek “One” while he kiss Seongwoo’s lips longer “My Ongchongie”

 

“UGGHHHHH!!! Now give me that brush and you will stay out of here.” Woojin said while getting the brush from Jinyoung.

 

“NOOOOO! I WANTED TO HELP TOO!”

 

“YOU’RE NOT HELPING JINYOUNG YOU ARE RUINING IT.” 

 

Seongwoo pushed Minhyun when he heard Woojing and Jinyoung shouting again.  
“Min I think the kids are really fighting.You should really check them.”

 

Minhyun only snuggle closer to Seongwoo’s neck and kissed his collarbone. “Don’t worry they will eventually come up here.”

 

“Ugghh Babe as much as I want to check them my back still hurting and Im still sore.” Seongwoo groaned as he can feel not only his back is sore but his body is aching and just want to lay in bed. Minhyun guiltily kissed him.

 

“Sorry babe can’t help I just miss you so much.” Minhyun said.

 

“hmmm ‘s okay. I missed you more too. Sorry been busy for the upcoming project. I’ll make it up to you and the kids today. It’s my birthday so I am free from work.”

 

Woojin and Jinyoung are both holding the brush. So they’re at the middle of tug of war and eventually they both lost the grip and the paint brush flew and landed into Guanlin’s seal plushie who was just woke up from sleeping when he heard someone shouting outside so he came to see who is shouting.

 

Guanlin widen his eyes when he saw his seal plushie splashed with red paint. “HUHUHUHUHUHU APPAAAAAAA HUHUHUHU” Guanlin is already crying in high pitch voice.

 

 

Seongwoo opened his eyes fast and panicked when he heard their maknae wailing. He stand abruptly that he forget about his back.

 

“Awww my back hurts.” Seongwoo said while closing his eyes cause it really hurts. Gosh he is really feeling old. Minhyun soothes Seongwoo’s back and drag him back to bed and lay him down.

 

“Sorry babe. I will check the kids now. So just rest for now.” Minhyun said and kiss his forehead.

 

“But Guanlinie is calling for me.” Seongwoo protest.

 

“I’ll check Guanlin first if he will not stop looking for you we will come here. Just rest for now babe okay?” Minhyun combing his hair makes him a little sleepy again.

 

“Okay” he mumble while slowly closing his eyes.

 

“I love you Seongwoo.” Minhyun whispers and kiss his cheek. 

 

“Love you too Minhyunie.” And with that Minhyun go down the stairs to see what’s happening. 

 

 

Woojin and Jinyoung look at each other in horror and panicked. One, because their dongsaeng is crying(they really don’t like it when Guanlin is crying because they feel hurt too when their maknae is crying so that’s why they are always protective of him even though Guanlin is annoying at times) and two, because their maknae’s favorite plushie is now dirty(it is a gift from Seongwoo saying he looks like seal so Guanlin can hug him whenever he misses his Appa because Seongwoo will be on New York for a month for his work).

 

“Gualinnie hyung’s are sorry” Woojin and Jinyoung said while they’re trying to calm him down.

 

“NOOOOOOO! Huhuhuhu Hyung’s are mean. Huhuhu. You killed mallows(the seal plushie’s name). Look you made him bleed.” Guanlin wailed. More tears streaming down his face so they tried to wipe it but Guanlin is avoiding them.

 

“Hey why is my baby Guanlinie crying early in the morning?” Minhyun asked. When Guanlin saw his Daddy Minhyun he run to him while Minhyun get down on his knees and opened his arms for Guanlin. He rubbed his maknae’s back when he hugged his Daddy Minhyun and cry harder.

 

“Hey Baby why are you crying hmm?” he gently asked still rubbing his back. 

 

“Hyu——hyungs huhuhuhuhu Ma—-mallows—huhuhuhu —-dead-huhuhu” Guanlin stuttered and cried again. Minhyun did not understand him so he tried to remove Guanlin from his neck but the kid hug him tighter.

 

“Sshhhh stop crying baby. Your eyes will hurt later.” Minhyun let Guanlin hug him tighter and he look his oldest and middle son.

 

“Why is Guanlin crying?”Minhyun gently asked his kids.

 

“We splashed some red paint on Guanlin’s plushie.” they both said while looking down.

 

“Hyungs killed Mallows look Dad mallows has blood all over his body huhuhuhu.” Guanlin said and showed his seal plushie to Minhyun and cry again.

 

Minhyun wipe his tears. “Sssshhh its ok Guanlinie Mallows only have paint on it. We can clean him later.” Minhyun said while he comb his maknae’s hair cause he is sweating from crying hard. His heart hurt seeing his maknae crying.

 

“NOOOOOO! Mallows is bleeding. Hyungs killed him. Huhuhuhu. I don’t want Mallows be gone Daddy huhuhu.” Guanlin cried again while looking at his seal plushie at the floor.

 

“Hey baby look at Daddy.” Minhyun said while gently touch Guanlin’s face to face him.

 

“Mallows will not be gone ok? Look its only a paint we can wash it.” Minhyun tried to touch the plushie but Guanlin wailed.

 

“Noooo dont touch him Dad. Huhuhuhu he might hurt if you touch him and huhuhu and he will be gone. Huhuhu I dont want to loose him cause he is precious Appa gave it to me so that when I miss him I can hug mallows huhuhu cause mallows looks like Appa huhuhu”Guanlin said in a hurry tone while crying. But Minhyun understand him. Minhyun tried his best not to laugh because his Maknae is so dramatic like his Appa and did really their maknae said that Seongwoo really look like a seal in his eyes. As a good Dad he is he only hug Guanlin trying to stop him from crying.

 

“We’re sorry Linlin. Please forgive us.” Woojin and Jinyoung both said looking sad because their favorite dongsaeng is not looking at his hyungs.

 

“Hey baby your Hyungs are apolizing for what they did. Can you forgive them baby?” Minhyun tried to baby talk his maknae. But he just move his head closer to minhyun’s neck and sit on his lap blocking his entire face to them.

 

“Just let Guanlinie calm down first. So care to explain to me what happened and why there is a red paint?” Minhyun gently ask his boys.

 

“We we’re trying to made a banner for Appa because it’s his birthday today. So I paint an Happy bIrthday Appa in the banner and told Jinyoung to deisgn the bottom of the banner but he ruined it.” Woojin said accusingly and look at Jinyoung.

 

“I already said sorry. It was not intentional. But you started shouting at me.” Jinyoung retorted back and look at Woojin with the same heat in the eyes.

 

“That’s why I told you to stay away so I could save the banner and I tried to get the brush from you but you are stubborn and wont give me the brush.” 

 

“BECAUSE I WANT TO DESIGN A BANNER FOR APPA TOO AND YOU WON’T LET ME!”

 

“BECAUSE YOU’RE RUINING IT INSTEAD OF SAVING IT.”

 

“Hey hey kids stop shouting at each other. Your Appa is resting upstairs do you want him to go down here to see you both fighting when it is your Appa’s birthday today?” Minhyun asked them in a serious voice. They rarely get mad at the kids but when they used this kind of voice it’s their warning to their kids.

 

“Sorry Dad.” Woojin and Jinyoung said. Minhyun sighed and gesture them to walk closer to him. He raised their chin to look at them at the eyes so they will know how sincere he will say to them.

 

“Woojin your brother already said sorry to what he did so you have to understand him more and gently explain to him to not mess with your drawing,you are the oldest Woojin so have more patience with your dongsaengs ok? Remember how you prayed hard every night so that you will become a strong hyung that will love and protect your dongsaengs.” Minhun said in a soft voice so that woojin will know he is not mad at him.

 

“Jinyoung when your hyung said to stay put so he can revive the banner you have to listen too to your hyung. You also have to understand your hyung just want the best for all of you. And you don’t have to shout back to who is older to you it’s a sign of disrespecting the elders. Try to ask your hyung in a respectful manner to let you help with the banner not shout back at him. You said that you love your Woojin hyung and that you have the bestest hyung in the world.” Minhyun said with a soft voice also while touching their cheeks gently.

 

“You have to understand each other and be more patient with each other. Do not shout at each other face. If Guanlin will see you both he might imitate that? And he starts to shout both of you too will you like that?” he asked them and they shook their heads.

 

“You are both the hyungs. Guanlin will follow you eventually so be a role model to your dongsaeng. And me and your Appa hates to see you all three fighting at each other. You are siblings. You have to love and protect each other. What if me and your Appa are both gone? You need to be each others strength. Not bring down each other. Do you want me and your Appa to see in pain when you are all fighting?” Minhyun ask his kids.

 

“No dad. We’re sorry Dad.” Woojin and Jinyoung said

 

“Always remember that ok?” Minhyun said and they’re both nodding.

 

“Now what will you tell at each other?”

 

“Sorry Jinyoung for shouting at you I just wanna try to save the banner so we can give to Appa.” Woojin said while looking apologetic at Jinyoung.

 

“Sorry too Woojin Hyung for ruining our surprise for Appa and for shouting at you too.” Jinyoung said while he look down. Woojin came to him and hug him.

 

“Its okay hyung is really sorry too.” 

 

“Why don’t we paint again this time i’ll help you.” Minhyun said.

 

“That’s a great idea dad.” Woojin said

 

“But we should clean Mallows first before Guanlinie wakes up.” Minhyun said, Guanlin’s head feels so heavy that’s why he can feel Guanlin is already sleeping.

 

“Will Linlin forgive us?” Jinyoung ask looking sad.

 

“Yeah we don’t want him to hate us.” Woojin said.

 

“Linlin don’t hate his hyungs. He is just sad because of mallows, you both know how important mallows to him. Your Appa gave it to him when your Appa goes to work so Linlin won’t cry when your Appa is not here.” Minhyun said while slowly standing up.

 

“I’ll put Linlin to your Appa’s bed so that we can work for that banner and still surprise your Appa. Deal?” 

 

“Deal.” 

 

Minhyun goes to their bedroom and try to lay Guanlin beside a sleeping Seongwoo. But Guanlin stirred on his sleep, he hug Minhyun tighter and whined which wakes Seongwoo up.

 

“Ssshhhh it’s okay baby. Daddy is here.” Minhyun whispers into Guanlin’s ear while he comb his hair to soothe him.

 

“What happened?” Seongwoo ask while trying to take Guanlin from Minhyun’s arm. Guanlin cried when he feels he is being removed from Minhyun’s hold.

 

“Ssshhh baby it’s Appa look at Appa, Lin.” Seongwoo said while he rubbed his back and when he heard his Appa’s voice he opened his eyes.

 

“Appaaaaaaa” Guanlin said in a very sad voice so Seongwoo boop his nose. Guanlin scrunched his nose which makes him even more cute even after crying. It makes Minhyun and Seongwoo coo at him.

 

“Yes baby appa is here so don’t be sad anymore okay?” Guanlin hug Seongwoo’s neck very tight.

 

“Did he cry?” Seongwoo ask Minhyun.

 

“Yeah. So just stay here with Guanlin ok? I have to deal with Woojin and Jinyoung downstairs. Don’t go down yet ok babe?” Minhyun said and kiss his forehead and Guanlin’s head before he dashed outside the room. From the outside he can hear Guanlin’s wailing while trying to explain to Seongwoo what happened to mallows.

 

Minhyun together with Woojin and Jinyoung they repaint again the banner for Seongwoo. Me and the kids really miss Seongwoo. Because Seongwoo is very busy this month for he has a new film project a drama series that’s why he is always coming home late and barely have time with the kids except for the goodbye kisses and hugs every morning.

 

While in the main bedroom Seongwoo is still trying to calm down his maknae because he started crying when he asked why is he crying. 

“Lin baby look at appa and stop crying. Appa is sad because his baby Linlin is crying. Do you want Appa to be sad in his birthday?” Seongwoo said in a sad voice while he tried to sit Guanlin in his lap and face him. The kid shakes his head and tried to sniffle his cries.

 

“Happy birthday Appa” greeted Guanlin and kissed Seongwoo’s lips 

 

“Thank you baby” and he returned the kiss too.

 

“But Appaaaa mallows is dead huhuhuhu” Guanlin said which made Seongwoo confused. Because as much as he knows mallows is only a seal plushie that he gave it to him. So why would a plushie be dead?

 

“Huh? Care to explain to Appa please baby?”

 

“I woke up earlier because someone is shouting outside and saw hyungs are fighting and then there’s a flying object and splashed some blood into mallows. So the hyungs killed him. Mallows gone. But I don’t want to. Mallows is precious to me cause Appa gave it to me. Cause Appa looks like mallows.” Seongwoo is dumbfounded because Guanlin literally said he looks like a seal. And may be Guanlin take after his Appa for his dramatic explanation.

 

“Blood? Why there is a blood? May be its not blood baby.” Seongwoo tried to explain it to him.

 

“No appa. Its blood. Its color red thats why it is blood.” Guanlin whined at him because Seongwoo does not believe him.

 

“I think its just a catsup or a red paint or a strawberry syrup.” 

 

“Appa you’re not listening. Its color red I saw it with my eyes mallows is bleeding.” Guanlin gestured with his eyes. Seongwoo cooed at the cuteness of his baby getting irritated.

 

“What if mallows run out of blood? He will never live again. I can’t live without mallows. Appaaaa do something.” Guanlin said while looking really sad. Yeppp Guanlin really do takes after him. If the Appa is over dramatic his son is over dramatic too. 

 

“Ok ok baby. Appa will never let mallows die. Okay? So don’t be sad anymore. Smile for Appa please?” Guanlin showed his gummy smile and hug seongwoo.

 

“Yeeey you’re really the best Appa. Love you appa.” Guanlin said and kiss his lips.

 

“Love you too baby. So much” and seongwoo kiss his nose which make Guanlin scrunched his nose again. Seongwoo can only giggle at his cuteness. And then suddenly the door opened.

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEONGWOO!”

 

Woojin and Jinyoung entered the bedroom while holding the banner that says ‘Happy Birthday Seongwoo Appa’ while Minhyun is holding a plate with stacks of cupcake at sprinkles with a candle and they go near to Seongwoo and Guanlin.

 

“Hey it’s Appa for you kiddos.” Seongwoo said in a pouty face.

 

“Happy birthday Appa. We Love you so much.” Woojin and Jinyoung both said and kissed Seongwoo’s cheeks.

 

“Happy Birthday appa love you too.” Guanlin said and kiss Seongwoo’s lips.

 

“Awww love you to my babies. Come here hug Appa very tight.” And the 3 kids hug him at the same time which make him stumble . They only laugh at their sillyness.

 

“Ok Appa make a wish and blow the candle.” Woojin said too excitedly. So Seongwoo close his eyes instead of wishing he thank God for giving him the best family he could ever had. And the three kids blowed the candle for Seongwoo. The two adults just laugh at their kids.

 

“Happy birthday my handsome husband,my best friend,my life and my love.” Minhyun said. He was about to kiss Seongwoo’s lips when there is a palm that covers Seongwoo’s mouth.

 

“No kissing Appa’s lips Daddy” Guanlin said in a pouty lips. Which made Seongwoo,Woojin and Jinyoung laugh while Minhyun whined.

 

“If you don’t want me to kiss Appa’s lips then....” Minhyun grinned at his maknae.

 

“Then i’ll kiss yours instead.” Minhyun said and kiss Guanlin in the lips so fast and laugh at his maknae’s reaction.

 

“Me too.” Jinyoung said and kiss him in the lips.

 

“Me three.” Woojin said and kiss him also in the lips. And the three together with Seongwoo laugh at Guanlin’s shocked reaction. And when he realized what happened he whined.

 

“Appaaaa” Guanlin whined and look at Seongwoo while pouting. “Look at what hyungs and Daddy did.” Guanlin said still pouting.

 

“Awww my baby was being teased. Come let Appa make it up to you.” Seongwoo cooed at his maknae and kiss his nose,his dimple and his lips which makes Guanlin giggled cutely.

 

“Group huuuug.” Woojin shout and throws his body to Seongwoo and Guanlin. Jinyoung copied what woojin did and minhyun too. Seongwoo is now laughing while Guanlin whined at them beacuse they are heavy.

 

“This is the best birthday gift. Thank you Woojinie,Jinyoungie,Guanlinie and my beloved husband. I love you all so much.”

 

“And we love you too so so so much.” The four boys shout at the same time. And Seongwoo can only laugh. He is so much grateful for his family which makes his life happy and complete.

 

“Waiiit Dad! What happened to mallows?” Guanlin suddenly asked.

 

“We’re sorry Guanlinie. Don’t hate your hyungs.” Woojin said and lowered his head.

 

“Yeah. It was unintentional.” Jinyoung said.

 

“Why are sad hyung? Is mallows really dead? “ Guanlin is about to cry due to his hyungs reaction. Seongwoo look at Minhyun questioning him using his eyes.

 

“No no no Gualinnie mallows is taking a bath because your hyungs splashed some red paint into mallows body. He is just dirty, he is not hurt don’t worry Guanlin-ah.” Minhyun softly explained even though he can’t contain his grin and looked at Seongwoo. While Woojin and Jinyoung tried to comfort Guanlin by peppering his face lots of kisses.

 

“Our maknae is really over dramatic like his Appa.” Minhyun whispers in Seongwoo’s ears, he can hint the teasing voice in it.

 

“Well yeah he is handsome too like his Appa.” Seongwoo said with a proud grin.

 

“But he is intelligent like his Dad. I just hope that he will not inherit your clumsiness and messiness.” Seongwoo just glared at his husband.

 

“Hey Im not clumsy and messy”

 

“Really my lovely husband?” Minhyun still teases him. Seongwoo is now pouting so Minhyun kissed his pouty lips. He is about to kiss back when they heard their Guanlinie screaming at the top of his lungs.

 

“NOOOO APPAAAAA WHY DID YOU LET DAD KISS YOU” 

 

Minhyun just chuckled and kiss Seongwoo’s lips again then he hugged him tight while he kept his playful gaze at their maknae which is tackled by his hyungs.

 

“NOOOO DAAAAD” “Minhyuuun!” Guanlin and Seongwoo said at the same time. Seongwoo pinch Minhyun’s sides because he is enjoying teasing their maknae. And their maknae is starting to get irritated. Irritated Guanlin means never ending rant to his Appa how his Dad enjoys teasing him and never ending energy from Guanlin. Plus Woojin and Jinyoung will team up with their Dad to tease the maknae in the house. And the result Seongwoo Appa will baby him all day. All day means Guanlin sleeping at their bedroom taking his hyungs so they are being sandwiched by Minhyun and Seongwoo and they will all sleep without Minhyun having his goodnight kiss from Seongwoo. 

 

Seongwoo just laugh at his husband and his kids antics. I couldn’t wish for more, they are the best birthday gift ever.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first fanfic of OngHwang so please be kind. I hope you will like it. :)


End file.
